Sweet Strawberries
by temptation mccoy
Summary: Alice is struggling to keep herself in check around Bella. Something goes wrong though and Alice no longer wants to remain in control. And what will Rosalie think of this turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Strawberries**

**Alice/Bella/Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns**

**Summary: Alice is struggling to keep herself in check around Bella. Something goes wrong though and Alice no longer wants to remain in control. And what will Rosalie think of this turn of events?**

Strawberries. That's how Bella smelled today. It was strange. The scent was overriding her normal freesia smell. Now strawberries wasn't a bad scent on her, it was just...intoxicating. Embarrassingly enough, it made me slightly aroused. I'm glad Edward and the rest of the guys were on an extended hunting trip in Northeastern Canada, especially Edward and Jasper. I haven't the slightest idea why Bella is affecting me so much today. Rosalie and Esme and I were on "Bella sitting" duty. Though as soon as the guys left, Rose defiantly stated that she was going shopping and promptly walked out the door. Even Esme muttered something about getting material to rebuild some old cottage she'd found in the woods some six miles away. I was hoping that they'd stay, that way I wouldn't do something I'd regret later on. But alas, luck was not on my side today.

Bella had been here since early this morning and it was nearing mid-afternoon. Esme had called to say that she'd be in Port Angeles for the weekend. No word from Rose, typical. The boys would also be gone all weekend. I honestly don't know if I can handle being here with Bella by myself all weekend with her smelling so sexually delicious. I wonder if it's possible for a vampire to go crazy. My musings were interrupted when I heard Bella muttering to herself. Something about powdered root and crushed rose petals. What is that girl doing up there. Then I smelled the match before it was lit and I immediately dashed up the stairs and burst into Edwards room. Whatever Bella had been chanting had ceased and she became shocked, her eyes widening at me.

"Oh no," she whispered. After the words left her lips, the room became bright with a purplish light for a few seconds. It then clicked. Bella had been practicing witchcraft. Bella was a witch. And I got the feeling that my interruption ruined whatever she'd been casting.

Once the light disappeared, I focused on Bella. She was looking down at herself, horror evident on her face. My gaze followed hers and my breath came short. An extra body part had sprouted. The strawberry scent became more pronounced and it made my mouth water. I wanted Bella. Badly.

"Alice, stay back," Bella warned and reluctantly, I tried to obey.

"Umm, Bella, what were you doing?" I asked, hoping to distract myself.

"I was trying to clear unwanted body hair," she whispers, a blush forming on her cheeks. I form an "o" shape with my mouth, my thoughts drifting to naughty places.

Bella turns around, embarrassed and I move to stand behind her, my hands finding purchase on her hips, holding her close. Knowing I'm stronger, Bella doesn't even try to resist. Slowly, I turn us so she's facing the door. Keeping hold of her with my hand, I slip my right hand into her jeans. Slowly I caress down her length, expecting to find those two other additions. But I didn't. Instead, I came into contact with her pussy. Oh God. Pussy and cock. If I could, I'd cry out of sheer delight. The extra appendage was where her clit was supposed to be. No danglees though. But no matter, this was so much better. Curiously, I swiped my index finger over her now dripping goodness. I'd only ever touched mine but Bella's felt so much nicer, warmer. I alternated rubbing her pussy then cock for a few minutes. Her juices made a nice lube for her warm appendage. From what I could feel, she was seriously packing. Even more so than Jasper, which is saying something cause he is huge. Bella was definitely aroused aroused, that I could really tell. Her spell actually did do its job. She was completely bare.

The sound of tires going over gravel reached my ears but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Bella. A car door shutting reached me also but I just kept on rubbing and stroking. Just as the door to the bedroom opened, Bella moaned and released, my hand getting covered in her honey and her seed. I looked up to see Rosalie standing there, mouth hanging open, a few bags of clothing in her hands.

"Alice, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Bella's a witch," I reply.

"But how does that explain..." Rosalie started but stopped when I pushed Bella's pants down her legs, exposing all of Bella's glory.

"I heard Bella muttering something and then I smelled a match and I panicked, rushing in here. My interruption altered her spell and caused this," I explained, stroking my index finger over Bella's length. "And I'd been craving her all day, that strawberry scent has had me so aroused and then seeing this," I say, gripping Bella and tugging. "I couldn't help myself. Oh God, don't tell them," I plead, not realizing that I increased the pace of my pumping. A few seconds later, Bella released again, this time with a guttural moan. Rosalie's eyes were fixed upon the gooey liquid oozing from Bella's cock.

"And look at this," I exclaim, folding Bella's cock upwards towards her belly, showing her sweet womanhood and the missing ornaments. I watched Rosalie's eyes widen again and she licked her lips.

Then to my amazement, Rosalie unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor, next to the bags, her eyes scanning Bella. Rosalie wore nothing under her dress. Bella hardened in my hand again, the sight of a naked Rosalie being the cause. Then my "sisters" eyes caught mine and I had a quick vision of what she wanted to see happen. Nodding, I stripped my clothes off then slid down, taking Bella's pants off the rest of the way. Standing back up, I removed her shirt and bra, leaving her naked before Rosalie and I. Slowly, I turn her to face me.

"Bella, Rosalie and I would very much like to make love to you. May we?" I ask softly, running my fingers through her hair.

"Please," she whispers, a small trace of begging in her voice.

Smiling at the okay, I lean forwards, pressing my lips to Bella's. God. She even tasted like the strawberries. Bella's hands tangled into my hair, tugging softly. Before closing my eyes, I saw Rosalie walk up behind Bella and grasp her breasts, the back of her hands brushing my own breasts. She rubbed and kneaded them like dough. Bella arched her back, pressing her cock against my thighs. It was so hard and I wanted it in me. Walking backwards, I whispered to Rosalie, "let's put her on the bed."

Nodding, Rosalie let go of Bella's breasts and we walked Bella to the bed and laid her on it, making sure her head was propped on the pillows. Bella's breathing was rapid and her glory stood at its full nine inch length, two inch width. Her pussy was also dripping, honey leaking onto the bed and sticking to her thighs. I looked at Rosalie, my eyes saying that I got first ride. She only grinned at me. Carefully, I crawled onto Bella, lowering myself onto her cock. I moaned at how good it felt. Turning my head, I saw Rosalie kneel behind me, lowering herself so that she was level with Bella's dripping cunt. I couldn't believe how good it felt but it was so wrong. Rosalie and I had husbands and Bella was engaged. Though it seems that we couldn't help ourselves.

I was brought out of my musings when Bella bucked up, going further into me. I groaned and looked at Rosalie. She had put her tongue to work. Looking back to Bella, I saw that she was looking at me with lust filled eyes. Leaning down some so that my arms were by her head, I said, "Place your hands on my waist Bella."

After a moments hesitation, Bella does it, looking to me for more instruction. I smile at her and slowly begin a rocking motion. She releases the softest of moans and pushes up her hips slightly. I turn my head just enough to look at Rosalie, whom is quickly thrusting her tongue in and out Bella while pleasuring herself. I turn to look back at Bella and she's closed her eyes. I hear Rosalie groan, sending vibrations through Bella, which makes her cock twitch most pleasurably inside of me. Eventually I got tired of going slow but before I could say anything, Bella shot up, wrapping her arms around me, losing contact with Rosalie and saying "faster." I grinned at her and complied. I quickly looked to Rosalie to see her pleasuring herself, watching Bella and I intently. I look back to Bella just as she grips my ass and squeezes. My eyes become transfixed on Bella's breasts as they move in time with our thrusts. I felt my walls tighten around Bella and she moved even faster, signaling that she was close as well. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I leaned in and kissed her, my tongue sliding over her lower lip and instantly she opened her mouth to me. Our orgasms occurred almost simultaneously and Bella broke away from my lips and whispered, "oh Alice."

I grinned smugly in return.

After our waves of pleasure slowed down, Bella fell backwards, looking at me then Rosalie through hooded eyelids. Slowly, I ampled off of Bella and laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, a leg over hers and I propped myself on my right elbow and turned my attention to Rosalie. My eyes watched her fingers slide in and out, her left hand grasping one of her breasts. From my peripheral vision, I saw Bella watching her as well. Rosalie then locked eyes with Bella and sped up her pace. A few more thrusts and Rosalie came, a loud moan falling from her lips. Seconds later, she was lying on the other side of Bella, stroking her cum covered fingers up and down Bella's shaft. We all watched in amazement as it shrunk back down, once again becoming Bella's clit. Rosalie and I looked at Bella.

"It goes back to normal after I've been satisfied," she explains, blushing.

Just then, my cell rang. Looking at the caller id, I groaned.

"Hello Edward," I answered.

"Is everything alright at the house?" he asks.

I look at Bella, who's stopped breathing.

"Oh yes, everything's good, Bella's just taking a nap," I reply.

I continue looking at Bella, who's now smiling coyly at me.

"Okay then, I'll call back later," Edward says, a happy tone in his voice.

After hanging up, I looked over at the two beauties next to me.

"We should shower and clean Edwards' room. We don't need him suspecting anything," I say, a smile on my face.

"Certainly," Rosalie replies to me and then looks at Bella. "Next time, you're mine Bella."

Bella could only nod and blush.

"So be sure to do that spell again," Rosalie continues. She then makes to get up, hesitates, then leans over and kisses Bella softly.

"You do taste like strawberries," she says and leaves swiftly, stating she'll be back with cleaners.

I look at Bella who seems stunned and I lean over and kiss her softly to distract her. "Let's get you cleaned up," I say and I rush us to the bathroom, a giggling Bella in my arms. Guess luck was on my side after all today, I think happily.

**AN: I'm rather happy with how this turned out :) What did you all think? I'm gonna do some more one shots on this particular story. I created this after several ideas were given to me by a number of readers of my "Tempting Love" story. Until next time,**

**~McCoy**


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

CARELESSxCLAUDIA

Temptation McCoy

ashShadow50

veritate et virtute


	3. Chapter 3

**It has recently come to my attention that there is a place we can all sign so the administrators can see the petition ( courtesy of **fireun72** [thank you!]) at **petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# . **Go there and sign and spread the word!**

**~McCoy~**


End file.
